enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Daisy *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' **George **Donald and Douglas **Lady **Annie and Clarabel **Henrietta *'Voiced By:' **Lois Stival (Seasons 1-2) **Christine Stemmer (Season 3 onwards) **Michelle Hurtado ("Snow Problem" only) Daisy is a swanky diesel railcar who works on the Harwick Branch Line. Bio Daisy first arrived on Sodor when Thomas crashed into the Stationmaster's house and had to be sent away. She then had an incident with a bull later on, annoying Toby and Percy the Branch Line Engines even more than they already had. However, she received her comeuppance when Percy crashed into the break van and the Fat Controller deemed her "lazy", but gave her another chance. She has also had a number of arguments with George the Steamroller. Daisy had an accident on Tidmouth Yards turntable when she collided into Donald's freight train after ignoring Lady's warning. Daisy then broke down on the River Bridge, and Rosie and Thomas came to her rescue, much to Thomas' annoyance, she bragged about herself, as usual, while being rescued. Looking to get away from the Ffarquhar Branch Line, Daisy suggests utilizing supplies for the Little Western Extension to construct a branch line from Arlesburgh Harbour to Harwick. When Richard Hatt seemingly overlooks her suggestion, Daisy stews over being ignored by the authority figures, leaving a fashion senseless passenger behind out of spite! Persona Daisy is a swanky, somewhat lazy, high-class diesel that considers herself to have the most "style" than any engine on Sodor. She scoffs at older, slower engines, muttering remarks like "beauty before age" and other nonsense. She works hard too, however, and knows that the advice from others will only make her be a more useful engine on the branch line. Appearances *'Season 0:' **Snow Problem **Cab Over Wheels (cameo) *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge **Swagger and Swerves **Splatter (cameo) **The Old Warrior **Bulldozer (cameo) **Snow Blind (cameo) **Shepherd's Pie **Buffer Bashing (cameo) **Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Paxton and Norman (cameo) **Grim Messengers of Doom (cameo) **Serendipity (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado (cameo) **Rosie **Rock-Star **Henry and Kurt (cameo) **Self-Fulfilling Prophecy (cameo) *'Season 3:' **The Suggestion Box **Ice Breaker (cameo) **Percy and Asbestos (cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Red Knight - Meet the Characters! (cameo) **Philip and Daisy - Meet the Characters! **Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Trivia *Daisy's 1996 model was used up until The Suggestion Box. Her 2007 model is used in Ice Breaker onwards. Gallery Daisysnameboard.jpg|Daisy's nameboard from Season 1. Daisy.jpg Swagger and Swerves (6).png File:Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.29.04 AM.png File:Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 12.23.53 PM.png File:Thomas approaching Daisy on the collapsed bridge..jpg|Thomas rescuing Daisy on a collapsed bridge File:Daisy in Danger.jpg|Daisy in peril File:Daisy crashes .jpg|Daisy crashes into some trucks on a turntable at Tidmouth. Bulldozer13.jpeg File:Thomas Henry Daisy.jpg File:MilkTanker.jpg|Thomas shunts the milk for Daisy. Connor Daisy Thomas Henry.jpg Red Knight, Daisy, and Captain Lola Lovefray.jpg|Daisy with Red Knight. Lift Bridge (17).png Red Knight and Daisy yeah.jpg LadyandDaisy.jpg Daisyandthemilk.jpg Yeah goon daisy.jpg Phillip Daisy Butch.jpg PhillipDaisyArthur.png Daisy Suggestion Box.jpeg Daisy dukes it out.jpg Daisy all day.jpg IceBrakerDaisySTH.png Daisy and Gordon.jpg GinaMTC23.jpeg Snow Problem Daisy still.jpg Snow Problem Daisy and her driver.jpg ENErvHHO.jpg Snowdriftdaisy.png PercyandDaisyatthesheds2.png SnowProblem3.png Daisy and Percy at the sheds.png Daisy in the snow .png Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Railcars Category:The Little Western Branchline Category:Female Characters